mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Greenleaf
: “''I remember it all. I remember everything.” : ― unknown unknown '''Biography' Early Life unknown Personality unknown Appearance Lee Greenleaf was a violently handsome man, strikingly tall, dark, and slender. His thick brows and long, shadowy lashes clashed magnificently with the cold blue of his eyes, giving him a somewhat-otherworldly look. Lee's towering height gave him an aura of royalty, only slightly diminished by the nervous slouch of his shoulders. He had a voice like the ocean; rich, buttery smooth at times, then suddenly powerful and breaking. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Magnetokinesis: Lee is an immensely powerful mutant, easily one of the strongest of his era. He is capable of generating and manipulating all forms of magnetism to achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects. ** Ferrokinesis: At a low level, Lee can effortlessly launch pieces of metal like bullets, alter projectile trajectories of bullets, and even manipulate the standard mechanics of tools. For grander feats, he can easily lift, immobilize, and crumble giant structures. An example is the train he manged to suspend in mid-air for many minutes, before moving it to a safe location. His precision with this power also allows him to launch countless projectiles in rapid succession and maintain the structural integrity of his targets. Likewise, he is able to perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required. He can also forcibly extract the metal from within a target, which would most likely kill any living targets. ** Magnetic Flight: Lee can fly by gliding on the magnetic fields he creates, or by having metal on him and moving with it. Alternatively, he can also draw himself to metal, as he did to board the moving train. ** Metal Sense: Lee is able to sense the presence of metals, as they are crucial for the effective use of his powers. ** Magnetic Shield: Lee is able to conjure a vast, impenetrable shield of magnetic energy. ** Metallic Bonding: Lee can implant metal to objects or people in mere seconds. Abilities * ADD Weaknesses * Non-Metallic Objects - Lee's Magnetokinesis is useless when there is no metal around for him to manipulate. * Physical/Mental Condition - His Magnetokinesis is proportionally affected by his physical health and level of concentration. When severely injured, Lee's body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy in effective ways. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his efficiency. He must be properly focused to even access his powers, otherwise he struggles to even move anything larger than hand-held in size. Disorders * Asperger Syn Relationships Family * Orlando Greenleaf † - Son * Christian Preston - Son * Christian Button † - Son * Irene Fawkes - Daughter * Guy Fawkes - Son * Katie Black † - Granddaughter * Lilith Mikkelsen - Granddaughter * Evelyn Locke - Granddaughter * Sahara Fawkes † - Granddaughter Allies * Krissy Vendetta - Attempted Killer and Enemy turned Ally and Wife * Charles Xavier - Mentor * Jessica Barnes - Lover * Ororo Berry - Love Interest * Melvin King † - Ally and Rival * Tex Dixie - Enemy turned Ally and Rival * Guy Fawkes - Enemy turned Ally * Djaq Najafi - Enemy turned Ally * Elizabeth Dawson † - Enemy turned Ally * Christian Button † - Enemy turned Ally * Sarah Dawson - Enemy turned Ally * Ellie Apple - Enemy turned Ally * Marian Aberdine † - Ally * Robin Carpenter - Ally * Augustus White - Ally * Jackie Death † - Ally Enemies * Shosanna Jacquet † - Wife turned Victim * Natanya Preston - Victim * Diane Black - Attempted Victim * Anne Button - Victim * Christian Preston - Attempted Killer and Rival * Vlad Katarina - Rival * Blackjack Bandits ** Matt MacDonald - Ally turned Enemy ** Jesse Merica - Ally tuned Enemy ** Steven O'Neil † - Ally turned Enemy ** Willie Wilson † - Ally turned Enemy * Keith Vaisey † * Chester Arthur † Trivia * unknown Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:MWIV Characters Category:MWII Characters Category:Mutants Category:Professors Category:The HAND